45 Albert Square
Number 45 Albert Square is a house on Albert Square, Walford. It is the home of the Beale family and also was once the home of the Fowler family. History In 1935 newlyweds Albert Beale and Lou Beale moved into No 45 Albert Square. The previous occupants are unknown. From 1936 to 1945, Lou and Albert had several children. In 1988, Pauline and Arthur Fowler inherited the house from Lou Beale after she died. In 2007 after Pauline Fowler passed away, Martin inherited the house on condition that he separated from Sonia. Martin stayed with Sonia so Ian Beale inherited the house. He later moved into the home with his loving 4th wife Jane Beale and his 3 children Peter Beale, Lucy Beale and Bobby Beale. Jane left Ian and Peter left Walford. Not long after Lucy left and it was only Bobby and Ian left. One year after Lucy left Walford, Ian fell in love with Mandy Salter and she moved on. In January 2012, Lucy returned to Walford and found out that he was getting married to Mandy. Before there wedding, Ian kicked Lucy out and then Mandy decided to leave. Lucy moved back in and Ian was so devastated that he left Walford without telling anyone. Lucy was left in charge of all the business, the home and the bills. There was a newcomer into Walford. It was Derek Branning son. He helped out Lucy after what Derek had been doing to him. In the end Lucy asked Joey to move in. Ian was found and returned to Walford. Lucy would not let him in and after a couple of weeks of living with the Mitchell Family, Lucy allowed him to move back in on one condition, that he signed everything over to her. Ian then signed everything over to her on Tuesday 14 August 2012 ( Premiered Friday 17 August 2012). Ian took back the ownership of the businesses and the Beales' property empire in 2013. He is the owner of the house. Births and Deaths Births Deaths Residents Current Residents Past Residents Gallery Exterior Fowler's Front Door.png|Fowler's front door in 1985 Easties_no_45.png|Number 45 in 1988 45 and 43 Albert Square (2011).jpg|45 and 43 Albert Square (2011) 45 Albert Square July 2014.jpg|45 Albert Square July 2014 45_Albert_Square_April_2014.png|45 Albert Square exterior (2014) 45 Albert Square Back Gate.jpg|45 Albert Square Back Gate (2015) 45 Albert Square Backyard (2015).jpg|45 Albert Square Backyard (2015) Interior Downstairs Fowler's Living Room.png|The Fowler's Living Room in 1985 Fowler's Living Room 2.png|The Fowler's Living Room in 1985 Fowler's Living Room 3.png|The Fowler's Living Room in 1985 Fowler Kitchen.jpg|Pauline Fowler's Kitchen Ian's Kitchen 2.jpg|Ian Beale's Kitchen (2014) Ian's Kitchen.jpg|Ian Beale's Kitchen (2014) Bobby Beal Attendance Adward.jpg|Bobby Beale's attendance award in the kitchen Ian's Living Room.jpg|Ian Beale's Living Room (2014) Ian's Dining Room.jpg|Ian Beale's Dining Room (2014) 45 Albert Square Living Room Doors.jpg|Living Room Doors (2015) 45 Albert Square Dinning Room (2015).jpg|45 Albert Square Dinning Room (2015) Interior Upstairs Lou's Bedroom.png|Lou Beale's bedroom (1985) Lou's Bedroom 2.png|Lou's bedroom (1985) Michelle's Bedroom 1.png|Michelle and Vicki Fowler's bedroom (1986) Michelle's Bedroom 2.png|Michelle and Vicki's bedroom (1986) Lucy's Room.jpg|Lucy's Bedroom (2014) Cindy's Room.jpg|Cindy & Beth's Bedroom (2015) Bobby's Bedroom.jpg|Bobby & Peter's Bedroom (2015) Ian and Jane's Bedroom.jpg|Ian and Jane's Bedroom (2015) Cindy's Bedroom.jpg|Cindy's Bedroom (2015) Ian_and_Jane's_Bedroom_2.jpg|Ian and Jane's Bedroom, when Beth moved in (2015) Category:Albert Square Buildings Category:Residential Buildings Category:Walford Category:Places in Walford